Resident Evil Diaries
by Neo13
Summary: This is my first Fanfic and i will work on it as much as possable but you will be stuck with Chris's for a while because it is a school project but i will add other character asap if they are demanded


I do not own Resident Evil of any of the characters. If I had a nickel for every time I wished that I did I would have more money that Bill Gates. Hmmm maybe I can talk my parents into giving me a penny for every time I wished that.  
  
Resident Evil Dairies: Chris's Diary  
  
July 29,1998  
  
The S.T.A.R.S Bravo team chopper has just crashed and we have lost contact with the Bravo team. We are now preparing to go explore the area of the Arkly Mountains where we believe that the chopper went down. Each person is to carry his or her own weapons and equipment in order to stay in the limit of spending that dickhead Chief Fatass Irons has set as our yearly funding. Oh, well, I should probably quit now to get ready for the mission. Maybe later.  
  
July 30,1998  
  
I don't believe all that has happened in the past 36 hrs. With all the zombies, Wesker, the chief And Jill oh God I don't know what is going on here but the thought of my love nearly dying in that horrible mansion pisses me off more than I can imagine. I have had little time to rest. Well I can't sleep now considering what has happened so I might as well describe what has happened. At approx. 8:00 EST. the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was ordered to deploy to the Arkly Mountains to discover the truth behind the missing hikers and the recent cannibalistic murders. Then the chopper went down so Alpha team had to go in. As we came in for a landing we saw the chopper on the ground. It seemed a little damaged but still flyable. But then I'm not a certified mechanic. Oh well, as I was saying we landed and went to the chopper. But it was deserted. The vests and medical equipment were there but the team wasn't. While we were examining the area around the chopper Joseph found a gun, A S.T.A.R.S. handgun with its owner's hand on it but no owner. Oh shit, I have to go back to the office The Chief wants to see the team in his museum /office in 20 minutes. Gotta go. Chris out  
  
July 31,03  
  
There have been recent reports of monsters attacking people again. It looks like Umbrella has been fucking around with some new type of virus. Haven't those assholes learned anything from their last attempt to create B.O.W.'s? Jesus Christ! And with fatass refusing to listen to any of us there is nothing we can do except to wait and hope we can get some hard evidence against them.  
  
August 2,1998  
  
Well it seems that Umbrella has won. Or at least that's what they think, in a couple of days me and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. team including some others from different branches are going to storm the main Umbrella H.Q. in Europe I my sister because doing do may put her in danger, Please forgive me Claire.  
  
September 10,1998  
  
I know it has been a while since I have last written in here but I have had no time to write. I knew I should have taken my diary with me because Claire found it in Raccoon days before it was destroyed. Then she went looking for me and we had almost met up but then the damn goons from Umbrella captured her while she ran off to mislead them from the rest of us S.T.A.R.S. Damn it why did she have to do that? We should have let them try to enter the safe house and taken them out!! God all I can do is pray that she is safe and that I will see her again. So help me God if they touch her I will find the scum who captured her and rip out their hearts and watch as they die in front of me. At least there is good news that Rebecca and Jill's teams have returned bringing information that we have done some serious damage to White Umbrella.  
  
September 17,1998  
  
I Found her! Today Leon received a message on our web page from Claire. She is all right but when she was captured she was taken to an island prison called Rockfort where we suspected that Umbrella had a major plant there where they were working on a new virus. When she contacted us with the coordinates of the island she also mentioned that there had been an attack by an unknown group and there was another goddamn virus spill. Damn it hasn't she been through enough since the Raccoon City incident?! I am now preparing to go to this island and bring her back or die trying.  
  
September 18,1998  
  
I am at Rockfort Island now and it is a mess. It looks like that there was another lab with another self-destruct system after all. I just talked to a guy named Rodrigo and he had the lighter I gave Claire for good luck after dad died. According to him she saved his life and gave him the lighter to give him some light if he needed it. He then told me that there were several supply planes that had left before the lab destructed and from one he said he saw a monster that was described to be similar to the Tyrant I battled in that mansion. Claire must still be alive! I know deep in my gut that she is still alive.  
  
September 19, 1998  
  
I don't believe it. He is still alive. Wesker but he was supposed to be dead. I was him die in the mansion that seemed to throw all of us into this. When I got to the Antarctic factory that the Harrier's navigational system pointed to as the location of both a supply plane and the location of another Harrier. If someone had gone to the Antarctic base and had been followed then they must have done some damage. If someone is going to do damage to an Umbrella base they probably know what they are doing and how to damage to the large pharmaceutical company. So if Claire is still here then she may be in danger. 


End file.
